


Strong

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader breaks down crying and Dean is there to comfort them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

   Some days were harder than others. You could still feel their hands on you, hear their breath in your ear, the sharp sting of their hand. It made your skin crawl and you felt hollow inside, like they took something from you that you could never get back. You told yourself you were fine. That you'd be okay. That things would get better. But day after day, night after terrible night, you could still see them. Their face was plastered to your eyelids every time you closed your eyes. You could never sleep for very long and when you did, you dreamed of that incident. You hated that it was all you thought about. Eventually, you broke down crying. That was when Dean found you. He knew what had happened and he was there for you. You'd told him before that you were alright and that you didn't need his sympathy. He'd just nodded and smiled and told you that if you ever did, he'd be there. You never thought you'd be eating your words like this, but that was the last thing on your mind. He rushed over to your bed when he opened the door and sat beside you on the floor. You had your knees to your chest, you head buried in your folded arms. “I'm here, Y/N,” he said, his hand coming to soothingly rub your back. You briefly wondered how many times he's comforted Sam in the same way. You tried to quiet your sobs, but it couldn't be helped. You sounded like you were choking. Dean continued to rub your back, his hand warm and comforting. “Cry as much as you need. Ain't no shame in crying,” he said. You cried even harder and before you could stop yourself, you wrapped your arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, too, hugging you close as sob after sob rocked through you. You were shaking so hard, you could feel your teeth chattering as you wept. His hand began to move up and down on your back as he whispered soothing words to you. You clung to him for what felt like hours, the tears eventually drying up and your eyes stinging. They felt so puffy that all you could do was close them and rest your head on his shoulder.

   “I'm sorry,” you said quietly, rubbing your nose on your sleeve.

   “Don't be. I said I'd be here for you and I am. You can't keep this crap bottled up in you. You gotta let it out. But you can't forget about it. What happened to you...it's not who you are, but it's made you the person you are today and that person is an incredibly brave, incredibly strong person. A terrible thing happened to you, but you got back up and you kept fighting. I know a little something about abuse. My dad, he was...well, he was something else. When it happened, all I could think was 'I deserve this' and 'this is my fault'. But it was not my fault. I did not deserve that. And let me tell you something. I didn't let what he did to me hold me back. Sure, it hurt. But I moved on. I got on with my life and I never looked back. Don't let what that asshole did to you bring you down because one day, you'll look back on what happened to you and it'll be nothing but a distant memory. You'll never forget it, but it won't hurt anymore.” You could tell by the way he was talking that dredging up memories from his past was choking him up. You hugged him harder and you thought that maybe if Dean were by your side like this, you could overcome everything that had transpired.

   “Thanks, Dean. This really means a lot to me,” you said. He gave you a squeeze.

   “You're stronger than you think. You just needed a little nudge in the right direction,” he replied. You could hear the smile in his voice and, for what seemed like the first time in forever, you smiled too.

 


End file.
